Totally Spies and the heroes of DC episode 12 Supergirl for a day
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Shinning Knight and Black Canary help out The Spies into Stopping Maggie Trendset at Buckingham Palace from making it a total destructor. In the Main Plot: General Zod and his hench men come to Earth and the SPies team up with Supergirl and Steel to stop it. In the b-story Clover made a beat with Supergirl and Jerry is showing WOOHP to the public in an interview.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 12 Supergirl for a Day.

In the Teaser: The Spies and Shinning Knight and Black Canary all break into Buckingham palace to discover that Buckingham palace has been redecorated, with pink carpets, freaky spotted wall paper and the knights are purple with pink stripes.

Shinning Knight

Who dares take upon redecorating Buckingham Palace with this inferior designs?

Black Canary

Tell me about it I don't what this style to be at my place

Clover

Totally this style is terrible.

Sam

But I one person who did such a thing like this.

The Spies, Shinning Knight and Black Canary all enter into the Throne Room to see more of the colorful knight armor and that Maggie Trendset was sitting on the throne and wearing the Queen's crown.

Maggie Trendset

Well, Well isn't it the spies of WOOHP, and two other people I don't know about.

Shinning Knight

I am Shinning Knight.

Black Canary

And I'm Black Canary of the Justice League.

Shinning Knight

And we are helping out the Spies of O.O.H.P

Alex

It's W.O.O.H.P

Shinning Knight

That two and stop you from this inferior plot, you Witch

Maggie Trendset

Did you call me a Witch, no matter boys get them.

The Knight Armor suits come to live and looked at the Spies, Shinning Knight and Black Canary and attack directly at them.

Shinning Knight pulled out his sword and swing at the knights breaking them up, Clover gave Sam and boost to jump into the air and take out one of the living knight armor suits. 5 living knight armor suits are closing into Alex, but she ducked so Black Canary can use her powerful scream to knock over the living knight armor suits.

Shinning Knight swings his sword at the rest of the Living Knight Armor suits knocking them down to the floor.

Shinning Knight

It's over Maggie you're no match for the Justice League and the agents of OOHP

Clover

It's W.O.O.H.P.

Shinning Knight

That too.

Maggie Trendset

So you called me a Witch right, well then does a Witch makes a Dragon out of Wallpaper.

All of a sudden all of the Wallpaper from the walls peeled off and all combined together to make a giant Wallpaper Dragon.

The Dragon roared.

Maggie Trendset

Not bad for a Witch ahahaha.

Shinning Knight

Have That the

Shinning Knight attacked the Wallpaper Dragon, But the Wallpaper Dragon uses swings his tail right back at Shinning Knight and throw him against the wall.

The Spies pulled out their Lip Stick Light Sabers and attack the Dragon, but the dragon spews out paint all over the spies and Shinning Knight and Black Canary and they all fall to the floor.

Black Canary

Oh she is so going to pay for my dry cleaning.

Clover

Totally

Sam

Well we all know that paper burns.

Sam pulled out the Laser Nail file out from her pocket and zapped the Wallpaper Dragon. The Wallpaper Dragon started to burn and Maggie Trendset jumped out of the way as the Wallpaper Dragon falls to the ground.

Suddenly Maggie slipped and fall and the Spies and Black Canary rolled her up in the Wallpaper.

Maggie Trendset

No my designs ruined.

Moments later outside of Buckingham Palace the other Agents of W.O.O.H.P. took Maggie away.

Jerry

Good work spies and thanks for your help Black Canary and Shinning Knight England needs a knight like you.

Shinning Knight

Sorry Jerry but the Justice League needs me and we glad we've helped the spies of O.O.H.P

Jerry

It's W.O.O.H.P

Shinning Knight

What's the different?

In the Main Plot: Far from Earth deep in outer space General Zod, Ursa ,Non, Quex-UL and Jax-Ur are trapped in the Phantom Zone floating in space when all of a sudden a rip in the Phantom Zone let them free and into the Milky Way Galaxy.

General Zod

There it is Earth, and soon shall be a New Krypton.

Back at Maule U Sam, Alex and Britney are in the student lodge waiting for Clover.

Sam

Clover better get here so I got Journalism Class in 10 minutes.

Britney

And I gotten Advance computers in 10 minutes.

Suddenly Clover walked into the student lodge wearing a replica of Supergirl's cloths

Clover

So Girls what do you think?

Britney

I think that Supergirl called she wants her cloths back.

Sam and Alex laughed at Britney's advice.

Clover

Yeah real funny Brit, this is a replica of Supergirl's uniform that I had made from fashion class so I can wear it to Blaine's costume party this weekend.

Alex

So you're wearing that to Blaine's party this weekend.

Sam

Isn't that like being a double to Supergirl?

Clover

No way besides she's back in Smallville.

Suddenly Kara came into the student lodge.

Kara

Excuse me but aren't you girls work for the World organization of human protection?

Sam

What, what organization.

Kara

Well Superman told me about you and your origination.

Alex

What where did we see you before.

Kara

Girls it's me Supergirl.

The Spies

Supergirl.

Britney

Don't you so post to be back at Small Ville?

Kara

Well no.

Clover

Why are you doing here at Maule U?

Kara

Well my cousin Kal-el transfer me here to Maule U so I could be closer to my allies, and by the way why are you wearing my outfit?

Sam, Alex and Britney

Told you

Clover

Well I wanted to show my costume for Blaine's costume party this weekend.

Kara

So who's Blaine your boyfriend?

Clover

Yes he is and I'm going to impress him with my Supergirl costume.

Kara

That is impressive but will you're boyfriend be impressed by you with Supergirl's powers?

Clover

What do you mean by superpowers?

Sam

Oh boy here comes the bet.

Kara

Your boyfriend will never fall for you wearing your replica of my super suit that comes with superpowers.

Clover

Please Blaine loves me for who I am end of story.

Kara

Suit yourself boys fall head over heels for me with my superpowers.

Clover

Really the boys love you for your superpowers?

Kara

That's right.

Clover

No thanks Blaine still likes me for who I am.

Kara

Oh yeah do you want a bet.

Alex

Oh no here comes the bet.

Kara

He is this there is a machine at S.T.A.R labs that can copy superheroes' powers and transfer them into a normal human being.

Clover

What does that so post to mean?

Kara

24 hours with my superpowers.

Clover

No way am I not having super powers.

Britney

Well she is not taking the bet.

Sam

But Supergirl isn't giving up.

All of a sudden the Spies and Kara aka Supergirl are WOOHPed.

In Jerry's office Jerry is nerves about his interview with the Daily Planet revealing WOOHP to the world

Jerry

I am not shore of going through this.

Steel

Jerry WOOHP has been a secret spy organization long enough it's time for change, besides perhaps the world would like WOOHP.

Suddenly The Spies and Supergirl all arrived in Jerry's office

Jerry

Hello spies and what are you up to today.

Britney

Well Clover is refusing to take a bet from Supergirl.

Clover

And I am still not taking it.

Kara

You shall take the bet at some point.

Steel

Tell me what is this bet.

Sam

You see it's a bet that Clover will have Supergirl's superpowers for 24 hours.

Jerry

Well there is not going to take that bet today.

Steel

But today you girls shall team up with me today, while Superman takes Blaine and Dean to space for a space mission.

Alex

They're in Space.

Jerry

Yes they are.

Clover

Well I hope he brings me a space diamond for a present.

Steel

Let's leave that to aside but now for your mission.

Jerry

WOOHP satellites caught this on camera.

The WOOHP computer shows General Zod and his minions are floating into Earth's atmosphere.

Britney

So who were those people?

Steel

Those people are General Zod, Ursa, Non, Quex-UL and Jax-Ur from Krypton.

Alex

But we thought that Krypton was destroyed and all of its people we're dead?

Jerry

But looks like there are more Kryptonians coming to Earth.

Steel

Your mission is to team up with me and screech for General Zod and his crew and put a stop to him before he makes Earth into a new Krypton.

Kara

But why do you need me for?

Steel

So we can have a Kryptonian battle beside us during this mission.

Suddenly the intercom turned on.

The WOOHP sectary

Jerry Lois Lane from the Daily Planet is here to see you.

Jerry

Oh tell I am not in today.

Steel

Just send her up here.

Clover

So why Lois Lane from the Dailey Planet is doing here.

Jerry

To do an interview with WOOHP, Superman told me about the Dailey Planet and told me about Lois Lane.

Britney

So WOOHP is now reveling itself to the public.

Alex

Totally soon will be like celebrities.

Steel

But now we have to force on the mission.

Sam, Alex, and Britney transform into their spy suits and Kara transformed into Supergirl.

Jerry

And here are you gadgets, today you shall have the WOOHPzokas, The Clue Finding Robotic Dog, the powerful super hearing Earrings, the Bracelet Forcefield, a can of Trap you Sticky String, the Light speed Rescue Lolos, the Exploding Throwing Flowers, the newly Upgraded Brute Suit now equipped with a laser cannon, missile launchers and even powerful shockwave punching gloves and last but not less the Justice League Back Up distress call.

Clover

The Justice League Back up distress call what does that do.

Steel

It's a gadget that calls out 2 or three members of the Justice League to help out in a situation.

Britney

Well we have to take that just in case of an emergency.

Sam

Thanks for the gadgets Jerry.

Britney

It's about time that you Upgraded gadgets.

Jerry

Yes it is and now off you go.

Jerry WOOHPed the spies, Supergirl and Steel to their destination. Suddenly Lois Lane came into Jerry's office

Lois Lane

Hello Jerry

My name is Lois Lane I am from the Dailey Planet.

Jerry

Hello Miss Lane and welcome to WOOHP the World. Organization of Human Protection.

Lois Lane

Yes Superman told me all about this.

Jerry

Oh really he told you all about WOOHP.

Lois Lane

Yes he did and he also told me about the memory erasing of WOOHP.

Jerry

How do you know?

Lois Lane

Superman told me about it and please put that memory erasing pen away we have an interview to do.

Jerry puts the memory erasing pen back into the drew.

Meanwhile in the Rocky Mountains, The spies, Supergirl and Steel are looking for some clues about General Zod and his crew if they had landed on Earth.

Britney pulls out the Clue Finding robotic dog out from her jetpack backpack.

Britney

Alright buddy go and look for us some clues.

The Robotic Dog wander off to find some clues. Steel uses his scanner to scan the area.

Sam

So did you find anything?

Steel

No that yet my scanner isn't picking up anything.

Alex

It might be something blocking your scanner's reception.

Steel

It might be or maybe it's something else.

Suddenly the Clue Finding Robotic Dog barked as he found a clue.

Clover

Hey the Clue Finding Robotic Dog fond something.

Sam

Come on we have to check it out.

The Spies and Steel came over to the robotic dog, but Supergirl stopped Clover.

Supergirl

Come one Clover take the bet.

Clover

No way did you heard me for the last time I am not taking the bet.

Supergirl then acted like a chicken to insult Clover. Clover was furious.

Clover

Ok fine you win I will take the bet.

Supergirl

Good come on we have to head to S.T.A.R. labs for this one.

Clover and Supergirl fly off to S.T.A.R labs, while Sam, Alex, Britney and Steel are looking at the clue that the robotic clue finding dog had fond.

Sam

What do you think it is?

Alex

It looks like broken glass.

Suddenly the Clue Finding Robotic Dog sniffed the glass and all of a sudden the robotic dog was pulled into the glass trapping it.

Britney

Wow didn't see that one coming.

Steel

That's glass from the Phantom Zone.

Sam

What's the Phantom Zone?

Alex

Isn't some kind of Amusement park ride, because that will be a fun ride to ride on?

Steel

The Phantom Zone isn't a ride it's a place that hold the most dangerous criminals that Krypton has to offer.

Britney

So this means that General Zod and his crew escaped the Phantom Zone form this type of glass?

Steel

Yes and we needed help from Supergirl to stop it.

Alex

But where is Supergirl and Clover

Sam

Looks like they wander off somewhere

Britney

Looks like it's up to the Powerful Super hearing Earrings to find them.

Britney puts them on and try to hear for their voices, but suddenly the earring picked up something else.

Steel

So do you hear something?

Britney

Yes but is isn't Clover's or Supergirl's voice it looks like someone is talking in some kind of alien language and it's in that direction.

The Spies and Steel walked into a cave on the other side of the Rocky Mountain and all of a sudden a Kryptonian criminal came out from the cave and tackled Steel

Steel through back by hitting his hammer onto the Kryptonian criminal's head knocking off of him. Sam uses the Trap You Sticky Silly Sting on the Kryptonian criminal trapping him.

Sam

Alright state your name and your business.

Alex took the hood of from the Kryptonian criminal and it was Jax-Ur.

Alex

Well he is not one of our baddies.

Britney

He is a Kryptonian.

Steel

Correct now then Jax-Ur what is General Zod planning to do.

All of a sudden more of General Zod's hangmen uses their heat vision to shower the Spies and Steel. The spies uses their bracelet force fields to block the heat vision fire and Steel go over them and uses his hammer to hit General Zod's hangmen and two of them fall to the ground and crashing into the trees below. Non uses her super breath to blow the Spies off of their feet and slid into a boulder. She then grabbed Steel's hammer away from him and slam it down onto his head sending him crashing down to the ground.

Non dropped Steel's hammer to the ground and Non and the others flow down to the Spies and Steel.

Non

Face it you Earth immortals you shall not win.

Ursa

Whatever you throw something at us we simply throw back at you.

Alex

Oh Yeah how about throwing this back.

Alex fired her WOOHPzoka at Ursa, but Ursa bounce it back at the spies and Steel and they all dodged the WOOHPzoka fire causing the boulder behind them to be destroyed.

Alex

What do you know they bounce that back at us?

Non, Ursa and other hangmen charged at the Spies and Steel, But Steel uses his hammer to hit Ursa in the face sending him crashing through the trees.

The Spies throw their Exploding Throwing Flowers at the Kryptonian invaders. And then they exploded on the invaders, but the invaders keep on charging at the spies, Britney kicked one of General Zod's men in the face causing him to hit the ground.

Sam pulled out her WOOHPzoka and fired it at Non hitting her and sending her flying at the rocky mountain. Alex punched and kicked at General Zod's other hangman, but all of a sudden Non uses her super speed and punched Alex in the stomach sending her hitting at Steel and both of them crashed to the ground.

Britney

Alex, Steel

Britney came to their aid, Alex and Steel got up with scratches on their arms and legs and faces, blood come on from their head and arms. But Britney was pleased that they are both ok.

Sam keeps on firing her WOOHPzoka at General Zod's men, but they all dodged her fire.

All of a sudden Ursa come out from the forest holding a tree and uses it like a baseball bat to hit Sam sending her crashing down on Britney, Alex and Steel, blood came out from her nose and forehead and some rips appear on her Spy suit.

And Ursa throw the tree at them, but Britney activated her Bracelet Forcefield to block the impact of the tree.

The Tree broke in half. And suddenly Non did a powerful body slam on top of them crashing down on them heard creating a creator.

Sam

Looks like we needed Supergirl's help more than ever.

Alex

So as Clover's help.

Britney

But where have they gone too?

Steel

Looks like they are heading to S.T.A.R labs.

Sam

The bet they made?

Steel

Totally.

Non

S.T.A.R. labs ah, well that's where General Zod had gone to.

Alex

What is General Zod planning?

Ursa

You'll find out soon enough.

The Spies and Steel all blacked out.

Meanwhile back at S.T.A.R. labs Clover and Supergirl broke into S.T.A.R. labs and found the machine that copies Supergirl's powers.

Supergirl

Look there is the machine now it's time for you to become a superhero.

Clover

Whatever

Supergirl and Clover enter into the machine. Supergirl turned on the machine, the machine flashes on coping Supergirl's powers and transfer the copy of her powers to Clover.

The machine turned off. And Clover and Supergirl stepped out from the machine.

Supergirl.

Now give your powers a try.

Clover jumped into the air and all of a sudden she started to float in the air.

Clover

Ok what is happening to me?

Supergirl

That is called flying you're flying in the air.

Clover

Sweet what else can I do?

Supergirl

Well you have super strength, super speed and you can shoot lasers from your eyes.

Clover

No way talk about laser eyes.

Supergirl

You bet

Clover

This is awesome superpowers for 24 hours.

Supergirl

You bet besides what could go wrong?

All of a sudden General Zod came crashing into S.T.A.R. labs.

Supergirl

Oh no it's General Zod

General Zod

Why hello Supergirl or should I say Supergirls.

Supergirl

Sorry Zod but Earth is for humans only

Clover

Totally and it's two of us against one of you.

General Zod

Oh really

General Zod throw a shocking net over Supergirl and Clover shocking them until they are both unconscious. Supergirl and Clover are knocked out by the shock of the net.

As they both awake they saw that they're with Sam, Alex, Britney and Steel all tied up on top of a building right next to the WOOHP HQ in the evening.

Clover

Sam, Alex, Britney

Supergirl

Steel you guys are ok.

Sam, Alex, Britney and Steel all woke up.

Alex

Hey Girls you two are ok as well.

Steel

Superman will give a big talk to you two about making that beat of yours.

Sam

But now we have to stop General Zod and his crew.

Britney

But what are they going to do with Earth?

General Zod

Its quiet simple my deer

General Zod and his crew appeared out from the shadows.

General Zod

We'll simply break into the WOOHP headquarters and get the codes for the WOOHP satellite cannons witch are the most powerful on Earth, which we use to destroy everything on Earth and rebuild a new Krypton.

Sam

So with the power of every WOOHP satellite aiming at Earth

Steel

They'll destroy everything in their path.

General Zod

Yes and when everything is destroyed and after we build a new Krypton we shall invade all of the other planets in the universe.

Supergirl

So you're more than taking over the world but also the Universe?

General Zod

Yes and now you excuses me I have some codes to be stilling.

General Zod fly to the WOOHP headquarters leaving his hangmen to watch over the spies and Steel.

In the Jerry's office Lois Lane is finished with Jerry's interview.

Lois Lane

Well I am glad that you answered all of my questions Jerry

Jerry

You're Welcome you asked a lot of questions during the interview.

Lois Lane

Well I am the most interested reporter at the Dailey Planet but I want to get my work done, sorry about the interview being too long.

Jerry

Oh that fine it only took about 5 hours.

All of a sudden General Zod crashes into Jerry's office

Jerry

Oh my

General Zod

My name is General Zod and I am here to take those codes of yours.

Jerry looked nerves.

Back outside General Zod's hangmen are watching the Spies, Supergirl and Steel.

Clover

Oh my god is Superman right behind you.

Ursa

Yeah right.

Sam

Oh it isn't it is Superman and the rest of the Justice League.

Non

This isn't one of your tricks?

Ursa

But we better make shore it isn't a trick.

General Zod's hangmen fly off into the sky and Supergirl uses her heat vision to free her, the spies and Steel. Non looked back and see that the Spies, Supergirl and Steel are escaping.

Non

Hey they're escaping.

Steel

Clover, Supergirl you two go to stop General Zod while we take care of his hangmen.

Supergirl and Clover

Got it.

Britney

WE better put on our new Brute Suits and contact the Watch Tower for backup.

Sam and Britney transform into their Brute Suits and Sam uses the Justice League Back Up distress call to contact back up.

Sam

Mister Terrific we need back up now.

Mister Terrific

I am teleporting 3 members of the League right now to your aid.

Sam

Now it's time to feel the raphe of Me, Britney, Alex, Steel and.

Blue Jay, Stacy aka Pink Arrow and Speedy teleported to the spies and Steels help.

Sam

Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy

Pink Arrow

Hi Guys it's great to help you guys again.

Alex

You brought Speedy along

Pink Arrow

Hey I am still babysitting him.

Steel

But right now we have some butt kicking to do.

Blue Jay shrinks down and speeded to Ursa and punched him in the eye, knocking him down to the ground. Sam transformed into her Brute Suit and the Spies, Steel, Pink Arrow and Speedy all join in the fight.

Meanwhile at WOOHP headquarters General Zod's eyes glow red and are aiming at Jerry's head.

General Zod

For the last time give me those codes.

Suddenly Clover and Supergirl crashes thought the ceiling.

Jerry

Clover, Supergirl you two are here to save the day.

Lois Lane

Wow this is an amazing since I have video tape it.

Lois Lane pulled out her video tape from her bag and filmed the action.

General Zod tackled Clover and Supergirl as Lois Lane got out of the way as General Zod tackles Clover and Supergirl crashing down to the lobby.

Meanwhile outside of the headquarters, chaos up rises and people of Beverly Hills are running for their lives as Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy are fighting off General Zod's hangmen. Sam, Alex, and Britney uses their missile firing functions at General Zod's hangmen but they uses their super speed to dodge the attacks. Steel hits his hammer at, Quex-UL and Ursa and sending them crashing down to a parked bus, Pink Arrow and Speedy fired their exploding arrows at 3 Kryptonian robots.

Speedy

These robots look tough.

Pink Arrow

Indeed you still have your Quantum arrow?

Speedy

Yes but you said use it for emergencies.

Pink Arrow and Speedy fired their Quantum arrows at the 3 Kryptonian robots. The two arrows wrapped the 3 robots up and the two arrows collided and exposed causing the robots to be destroyed.

Blue Jay rushed at Non, but Non uses her hands to grab Blue Jay and crush.

Alex fired a laser at her causing her to let go of Blue Jay and Blue Jay returned to his normal size.

Non

Face it you'll not win whatever you throw at use we'll block it.

Sam

Just that we don't have Super powers, just means that we can still kick butt.

Meanwhile back in the WOOHP headquarters General Zod, Clover and Supergirl crashed down into the lobby. WOOHP agents ran for their live.

General Zod

There shall be a new Krypton and you two shall be its prisoners.

Supergirl

There is no way you're making Earth into a new Krypton.

Clover

Totally Earth is Earth besides Krypton was destroyed.

General Zod

Don't you ever mock my planet?

General Zod rush at Clover to tackle her but Supergirl tackled him back sending him crashing into the wall.

All of a sudden lasers came right out from Clover's eyes.

Clover

Oh my god what is this.

Jerry and Lois Lane got down the stairs in time.

Jerry

Oh my looks like Clover has heat vision.

Clover

Ok but how can I stop it?

Supergirl

Closes your eyes one and then open them again.

Clover closed her eyes and opened them and her laser vision stopped.

All of a sudden General Zod tackled Clover through the wall.

Meanwhile back outside of the WOOHP Headquarters, General Zod's henchmen are still battling against Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy.

They all crash to the ground as General Zod's hatch men got the upper hand.

Non

Told you that you'll not win.

Ursa

When New Krypton rises your people shall fall.

Sam

There is no way.

Alex

That Earth

Britney

Is going to be Krypton.

Steel

We don't have super powers.

Pink Arrow

But we still fight strong.

All together Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy all clash against General Zod's Hench men. Sam, Alex and Britney uses their Shockwave punches at the Hench men sending them grinding down the streets. Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy jumped into the air and hit them sending them flying near a gas station.

All together Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy all punched the Hench men sending them flying into the gas station causing the gas station to explode.

Speedy

Well we don't have super powers but we have skills.

Britney

Totally

Alex

Besides I hope Clover and Supergirl took care of General Zod.

Sam

Clover and Supergirl.

Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy all ran back to WOOHP HQ.

Back at WOOHP HQ Clover crashes thrown into the WOOHP containment are thanks to General Zod.

General Zod

I spent years of training on Krypton, where did you get your training here on this rock of yours.

General Zod fired his laser vision at Clover, Clover ducked but some of her hair came right off from her.

Clover

Oh no you didn't no one must up girl's hair and that includes MY HAIR.

Clover tackles General Zod causing both of them to crash outside of WOOHP. Clover grabbed General Zod by the cape and spin him around and throw him through a nearby skyscraper.

General Zod flow through the hole of the skyscraper and rushed at Clover, but Clover did an axe kick on Zod sending him crashing to the ground. Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow and Speedy all ran out of the way of the falling Zod.

General Zod crashes down onto the pavement. And then shoots his laser eyes at, Sam, Alex, Britney, Steel, Blue Jay, Pink Arrow, and Speedy. But Clover and Supergirl pulled him back by his neck.

Supergirl

Don't do this Zod.

Clover

Totally those are our friends.

General Zod

Never your friends shall be dead.

All of a sudden wind started to suck up General Zod, Clover and Supergirl because they are all pulled into the Phantom Zone.

Clover

What is happening?

General Zod

We're being sucked into the Phantom Zone.

Alex uses the Light Speed Rescue Lasso to rescue Clover and Supergirl. They both grabbed onto the lasso but General Zod is holding onto Clover's leg.

Supergirl

Let go Zod

General Zod

Never if I go you're coming with me.

Clover split off her boot causing General Zod to be sucked into the Phantom Zone. General Zod screamed as he was sucked into the Phantom Zod and he was in the Phantom Zone. After the vortex was gone Superman, Doctor Fate, Martian Manhunter, Blaine and Dean were behind the vortex.

Clover

Blainy

Blaine

Clovy

Clover and Blaine ran and hugged each other.

Supergirl

Superman you made it home.

Superman

Looks like it.

Martian Manhunter

Doctor Fate uses his powers to suck General Zod back into the Phantom Zone, We'll not be seeing him again, anytime soon.

Suddenly Jerry and Lois Lane came out from WOOHP HQ.

Jerry

Girls!

The Spies

Jerry

Lois Lane

You girls defeated General Zod.

Sam

Including his Hench men.

Superman

Well I am impress that all of you defeated General Zod on your own, but with Steel's, Blue Jay's, Pink Arrow's and Speed's help of course.

Supergirl

Don't forget about me.

Superman

And your help too, so Lois how was your interview with WOOHP?

Lois Lane

It was awesome, I can't wait to show this to the world.

Superman

That's good of you besides the world also needs WOOHP.

Clover

They shore do, they shore do.

In the morning back at the Spies Penthouse, Clover, Alex, Sam, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Clark Kent, Kara, Jerry and Stacy all gather together at the spies penthouse to watch the news about WOOHP.

Anchor man.

After an interview with a secret origination, Dailey Planet reporter Lois Lane had this to say.

Lois Lane

This Origination of Human Protection is so secretive it finally showed itself to the public for the first time ever since it's has been a partnership with the Justice League, for this report to say that the World needs WOOHP and the Justice League they both make a great partnership.

Jerry

Well the must has been clean and General Zod's Hench men are locked up and General Zod himself is in the Phantom Zone, we can say that yesterday was an awesome mission for you all.

Clover

Totally and with my powers are gone I like to say that It's great to be powerless again.

Blaine

And it's great to see you again beautiful.

Clark Kent

Yes about that, Steel told me about you two's beat about having Superpowers for 24 hours, I like to say that both of you have to learn from this with great power come great responsibility and that includes skills.

Kara

I know Kal I am sorry about yesterday.

Clover

Me too.

Clark Kent

Good and now about your punishment, be at the Watch Tower cafeteria, tomorrow morning remember to bring your hair nets.

Clover

Can do Clark.

Suddenly Jerry's cell phone rang.

Jerry

Hello… Oh you saw the news about WOOHP as well… you want me to have an interview with Channel 10 news, um ok… a hold on a moment.. Hello... a tour of WOOHP headquarter next weekend… ok um hang on I got another phone call... Hello.

Sam

Looks like WOOHP is going public after all.

Everyone laughed.

The End


End file.
